Headache, especially the vascular headache, is a commonly encountered disease and frequently occurring disease. Vascular headache includes the type of vascular hemicrania and the type of vascular nonhemicrania. Based on the domestic and international statistical data, the incidence rate of vascular headache is about 4-6%, while the incidence rate in China is about 6.3%. Estimated on this data, the number of the patients suffering from the vascular headache in China is about 6,000,000-8,000,000, while the actual number may be even more. This disease seriously affects people's usual work, study, health and life.
In the recent decades, more and more attention was paid to this disease in the modern medicine. The majority of the scholars believe that the mechanism of vascular headache is related to the genetic factors, the dysfunction of the cerebrovascular relaxation-contraction movement, the vitium of the blood brain barrier, the dysfunction of the internal secretion, the concentration change of the bradykinin, 5-HT, histamine and the other vaso-active substances, the enhancement of the platelet aggregative function and adhesive function. By now, the main therapies of the vascular headache include: vasoconstrictor, antiserotonin, inhibitor of the platelet aggregation, antihistamine, β-receptor blocking agent, tranquilizer, several kinds of hormone, oxygen therapy in the high pressure situation and the surgical therapies such as the cutting off the sympathetic nerve and the ligation of the special vessels out of skull. But the effects are not very ideal, especially the effects in the future. Additionally, all these therapies have many side effects.